A Scooby-Doo Halloween
| nextepisode= }} A Scooby-Doo Halloween is the sixth episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the twentieth overall. Premise The gang goes to Banning Junction to visit Velma's family for Halloween, but they meet the ghostly scarecrows who try to ruin the festivities. Hopefully they can save the town before the ghost of Hank Banning shows up. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Uncle Evan * Aunt Meg * Curtis * Mayor Green * Eldon Reed * Agnes Villains: * Swamp Creature * Oldsie * Scarecrows * Ghost of Hank Banning * Marcy Other characters: * Mr. Noodles * Hank Banning * The Wizard of Oz costume people ** Cowardly Lion ** Dorothy ** Tin Man * Carl * KISS ** Paul Stanley ** Gene Simmons ** Eric Singer ** Tommy Thayer * Sheriff Locations * Swamp * Banning Junction ** Marcy, Uncle Evan & Aunt Meg's home ** Agnes's home ** Library ** Banning Junction Town Hall Objects * Shaggy's wristwatch * Scooby's wristwatch * Pitchforks * Lanterns * Grandfather clock * Cookies * Milk * Hose * Pumpkins * Balloons * Apples * Caramel apple Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This episode is full of homages to the franchise: ** It includes a laugh track. ** At the start of the episode, the case the gang is solving is similar to the one in from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** The werewolf disguise Shaggy uses to trick the scarecrows is the same as his werewolf form from the television film, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. Cultural references * Curtis dresses up as Hong Kong Phooey, another Hanna-Barbera animated anthropomorphic dog who fights crime. He was also on Scooby's Scooby Doobies team in the TV series Laff-a-Lympics. * Eldon Reed and another guy are dressed as John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, respectively. * There's a The Wizard of Oz reference as a person costumed as the Cowardly Lion tells Shaggy (in disguise as one of the scarecrows), "Carl, I thought we told you to meet us by the snack table. Honestly, sometimes it's like you don't even have a brain." In the background, are the Tin Man and Dorothy. * During the chase sequence, Scooby-Doo dresses in a Superman costume. Adaptations * In 2012, Scholastic published Scooby-Doo! A Haunted Halloween, with comic-book style panels. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In a previous episode, Fred could not drive stick-shift, yet in this episode, the Mystery Machine (which Fred can drive quite well) is depicted as standard transmission. Instead, Shaggy is the one who has trouble with it. * At the party, Shaggy and Scooby came in wearing robot scarecrow costumes. During the song, they no longer have the pumpkin masks and they are getting into the music (ignoring the dangerous robots in the room). A few seconds later, they are in normal clothing and the scarecrow overalls have disappeared as well. * The direct-to-video film , KISS' next appearance, it doesn't outright contradict this episode, but it does bring up hard to miss conflicts. ** The real-world identities and realistic designs (i.e. Paul Stanley's hairy chest) in this episode are dropped in favour of highlighting the alter egos of KISS; they're reinvented as glam rock superheroes from an alternate dimension, and they only go by their nicknames. It's ever so slightly possible that the film just expands on what wasn't known in this episode. ** Daphne has a major crush on Paul Stanley, but doesn't give any opinion whatsoever in this episode. ** Shaggy (and to a lesser extent Scooby) is a big KISS fan in this episode, but doesn't seem to care either way in the film. Home media * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 6 - Monster Matinee DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 5, 2005. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 7, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 | after= }} Category:Halloween specials Category:Holiday specials Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes